


Everyone Can Wait

by blitzturtles



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: He knows he's irritating her. Flashing from her right to her left in an effortless motion, disappearing just out of view for seconds at a time to check the treeline on one side and the rocks on the other.





	Everyone Can Wait

He knows he's irritating her. Flashing from her right to her left in an effortless motion, disappearing just out of view for seconds at a time to check the treeline on the one side and the rocks on the other. Her feet are dragging, tracing small lines in the dirt. She keeps her head up and her eyes moving, forcing herself to be as alert as possible, but he catches her wiping the back of her hand over her eyes every so often.

"I'm so tired..." She mutters more to herself than to him, but he hears it anyways.

He's beside her in an instant, easily stopping her in her tracks and coaxing her to look at him. That isn't always easy (and she thinks _he's_ the difficult one.)

"You gotta rest, honey," his voice is soft. The concern easily leaks into his tone. Her ears twitch, shifting backwards just enough to tell him how much she doesn't like that 'suggestion' (it's not one).

"Everyone is depending on me." It's the best excuse she can think of. They have no particular plan at the moment. At least, not one that he can remember, but he assumes there isn't anything immediate. He would be in motion already, looking for his own golden feather standing out against the bright sky. Instead, he stands in front of her, looking down at tired eyes that are as brilliant in color as his own feathers.

He smiles softly, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "Everyone can wait," he says. His words are definitive. There isn't any doubt in his mind what the plan is this time.

She closes her eyes and leans into the touch enough that he knows that she's agreeing,

_Today they rest. Tomorrow they fight._

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
